


Caprice

by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)



Series: Le Chancelier et son Négociateur préféré [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Manipulative Sly Moore, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Poor Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal
Summary: Sheev exige quelque chose au Conseil Jedi.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Sly Moore, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine, Sly Moore & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Series: Le Chancelier et son Négociateur préféré [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036788
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, si tout se passe et si je décide de ne pas changer d'avis entre temps, cette 15ème partie disposera normalement de deux chapitres.

Dire que Mace avait un mauvais pressentiment était un euphémisme. Dès qu'on lui avait annoncé que le Chancelier irait se rendre sur Alderaan pour le mariage royale de Bail et Breha Organa, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Sheev Palpatine aura une certaine exigence concernant sa sécurité. Car toutes ses déplacements en dehors de Coruscant étaient pris en charge en partie par le Conseil Jedi. Ce mariage était d'ailleurs très important, autant pour Alderaan, que pour la République. La venue du Chancelier renforcerait les liens politiques avec la planète. Politiquement, Palpatine avait besoin du soutien de Bail Organa et du peuple d'Alderaan. Son invitation était d'une importance capitale pour les deux parties. 

Lorsque le maître Jedi se retrouva dans le bureau du Chancelier, en compagnie de Maître Yoda, Mace était anxieux et nerveux, devinant très bien les intentions du politicien.

« En raison de l'invitation au mariage du Sénateur Organa, un système de sécurité renforcé sera installé par les Aldériens, annonça le maître Korun, et comme à notre habitude, deux membres du conseil vous accompagneront pour…

\- Ne pourrai-je pas choisir les Jedi qui m'accompagneront ? coupa Sheev en levant une main bienveillante.

Mace aurait pu lever les yeux, non surpris de la demande de Palpatine. Il se tourna vers Maître Yoda, qui restait stoïque, les mains griffus sur sa canne, l'expression sérieuse.

« A qui pensez-vous exactement ? demanda Mace poliment, bien qu'il connaissait la réponse avant même de poser la question.

\- Eh bien, Obi-Wan Kenobi, lâcha le Chancelier avec un sourire chaleureux, il a tué un Sith, il est déjà lui-même un moyen d'intimidation pour ceux qui veulent s'en prendre à moi… »

Le maître Korun se mordit les lèvres, devant l'argument de l'ancien sénateur. Il était certain que Sheev Palpatine méritait sa place de Chancelier.

« De plus, je me sentirai plus à l'aise d'être accompagné par le Chevalier Kenobi, sans vouloir offenser vos confrères, continua-t-il.

\- Dans le conseil, il n'est pas ; contre nos principes, cela est, fit Maître Yoda doucement, en charge de votre protection, deux membres du conseil, il vous faut.

\- Je suis sur que le Chevalier Kenobi est un Jedi digne d'être membre du conseil, corrigez-moi si je me trompe. »

Maître Yoda et Mace ne purent contredire le Chancelier, car ils étaient tous les deux d'accord avec lui. Malgré sa trentaine d'année, Obi-Wan Kenobi avait pu se forger une place importante parmi les Jedi les plus talentueux et les plus célèbres de l'Ordre actuellement. Chaque mission avait été accompli avec brillance, Kenobi s'était fait une réputation qui dépassait même les membres du Conseil, il avait obtenu le surnom du Négociateur pour ses interventions et ses résolutions pacifiques. Personne ne doutait de ses capacités et Yoda et Windu étaient les premiers conscients que le jeune Kenobi n'avait pas encore dévoilé tout son potentiel.

Mais les deux maîtres savaient aussi que le Chancelier n'avait pas choisi Obi-Wan uniquement pour ses compétences, il entretenait une relation très proche, pour ne pas dire intime. D'ailleurs, ils étaient les seuls Jedi à connaître cette relation entre le Jedi et le Chancelier.

« Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque cependant de vous placer sous la protection du Chevalier Kenobi, lâcha Windu sobrement, il est jeune et à très peu d'expérience, malgré ses réussites, de plus, il a en charge un Padawan et…

\- Le jeune Skywalker est assez âgé pour une mission de protection, maître Windu, de plus, je m'entends bien avec le garçon, ce serait pour moi une compagnie parfaite pour ce voyage. »

Cet homme avait des réponses et des arguments pour tout ! c'était presque agaçant pour le Korun, qui dut se contenir.

« Réfléchir, nous allons, intervint maître Yoda, méditer et en parler au Chevalier Kenobi, nous irons . »

Le petit être vert sauta de sa chaise, annonçant la fin de leur entretien.

* * *

.

.

Après avoir quitté le bureau du Chancelier, sur le chemin qui menait à leur transport pour revenir au Temple, Mace cacha sa nervosité mais le Grand Maître n'était pas dupe.

« Inquiet, tu es, remarqua-t-il en clopinant.

\- Le choix du Chancelier est guidé par son envie de passer du temps avec Obi-Wan, bien sur que je suis inquiet, rétorqua Mace.

\- Normal, il est. Aimé par le Chancelier, Obi-Wan est. Rester objectif, nous devons.

\- Alors nous devons refuser sa requête.

\- Mmmm… »

Mace s'arrêta alors face à la réaction hésitante l'ainé de 800 ans. Ce dernier fit de même, le regard amusé et pétillant que le Korun n'aimait pas du tout.

« Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi ?

\- Objectif, tu ne l'es pas.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Je prends en compte l'attachement qu'Obi-Wan peut avoir envers le Chancelier et… »

Puis soudainement, il comprit alors et se crispa, face à cette révélation. Il passa une main sur son visage, maudissant l'Univers entier face à ce cas.

« Me dîtes pas…me dites pas que vous comptez utiliser les sentiments de Kenobi dans cette mission ! éclata-t-il.

\- Objectif nous sommes. Le guider dans cette mission, les sentiments de Kenobi peuvent, alors est assurée la sécurité du chancelier.

\- Maître Yoda, c'est…de la manipulation. Ce n'est pas…Parce que Kenobi aime le Chancelier, vous pensez donc que sa protection est assurée ?

\- Protéger un être aimé, seul l'amour peut.

\- Si jamais…le Chancelier est victime d'un attentat ou d'un meurtre, alors Kenobi va tout faire pour le protéger, il pourrait même se sacrifier !

\- Ainsi sera sa mission, Mace. Ainsi, sera sa mission.

\- Vous comptez l'envoyer à chaque fois que Palpatine aura besoin de gardes du corps Jedi ?

\- Seul le temps, nous dira. »

* * *

Obi-Wan se demanda bien pourquoi le Conseil Jedi avait décidé de le réveiller si tôt. Par chance, il avait dormi dans son appartement, afin de cacher les apparences, Obi-Wan avait décidé de programmer des nuits où il séjournerait au Temple et d'autres nuits où il rejoindrait Sheev. Bien sûr, il pourrait se faufiler par des passages secrets afin d'entrer et sortir sans se faire voir par ses confrères, mais son Padawan passerait alors ses nuits seuls, Sheev n'avait pas de chambres supplémentaires, puisqu'il était officiellement célibataire et sans enfants, on lui avait donc fourni un appartement avec une seule chambre. De même qu'au Sénat, à son logement de fonction, il n'y avait pas d'autres lits pour Anakin et ce dernier, quand il ne souhaitait pas rentrer au Temple, dormait sur le canapé du petit salon privé. Obi-Wan faisait en sorte d'éviter que cela arrive et donc que son apprenti dorme le plus souvent dans leur quartier.

Anakin n'avait même pas été invité et il se retint bien de l'obliger à se lever à une heure aussi matinale. Le garçon de 14 ans était toujours grognon quand il se levait beaucoup trop tôt, non pas que cela gênait le maître, mais il voulait éviter que son Padawan s'attire des ennuis en commençant une journée de mauvaise humeur.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle du Conseil, il était surpris de ne voir que Maître Windu et Maître Yoda, installés à leurs fauteuils attitrés.

« Maîtres, s'inclina le Jedi respectueusement cachant sa surprise.

\- Bonjour, Chevalier Kenobi, ravi de te voir, je suis, salua maître Yoda en inclinant sa tête.

\- Kenobi, si nous vous avons convoqué, c'est pour te parler ta prochaine mission.

\- Oh…Était-ce utile de me convoquer sans mon padawan et sans les autres membres du Conseil ?

\- Mission Personnel, cela sera pour toi, expliqua le Grand Maître en le pointant du doigt.

\- Personnel ? répéta Obi-Wan en fronçant les sourcils confus.

Maître Windu échangea un regard entendu avec son ainé, qui hocha la tête, l'autorisant à approfondir leurs dires.

« Dans une semaine, Bail et Breha Organa se marieront à Alderaan et le Chancelier Palpatine a été invité…Comme accoutumé, une équipe de Jedi sera à ses cotés pour le protéger. En général, nous envoyons des membres du Conseil pour ce genre de missions, mais le Chancelier t'a spécifiquement demandé. »

En entendant cela, Obi-Wan rougit brusquement et voulut s'enfoncer dans le sol, maudissant son amant pour le dévoiler aux yeux du Conseil. Ce n'était pas du tout discret !

« Je…ne comprends…pas, maître, bredouilla-t-il embarrassé, je ne fais pas partie du conseil et…

\- Peu importe les raisons qui ont poussé le Chancelier à te choisir, coupa brièvement Windu d'un revers de main, mais cela étant qu'il t'a recommandé.

\- Vous…avez refusé ? »

Maître Yoda émit un rire amusé, qui déstabilisa à la fois Mace et Obi-Wan. Rare était les moments où le vieux Jedi s'esclaffer.

« Demander ton avis, nous avons préféré, continua-t-il avec un brin de moquerie dans la voix, ta décision, il t'appartient.

\- Quoi ? Mais…je ne comprends pas. »

C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'on lui demandait de prendre une mission ou non, en temps normal, le Conseil lui imposait et personne n'avait à redire.

« Mais avant cela, intervint Mace, tu dois savoir que nous ne sommes pas ignorants de la proximité que tu partages avec le Chancelier, Obi-Wan. Nous savons qu'il est attaché à toi et inversement.

\- Ce n'est pas…commença le jeune Jedi.

\- Cependant, si cette relation n'est pas un frein dans ta fonction de Jedi, alors nous n'avons pas notre mot à dire. »

Obi-Wan baissa les yeux, conscient que Windu le considérait comme une exception, mais il était étonnant que Maître Yoda reste impassible face à cela.

Il avait vraiment envie de dire oui, il avait envie de faire plaisir à Sheev et de le protéger pour cette mission, mais était-ce une bonne idée ?

« Est-ce que vous me permettez de prendre un temps pour y réfléchir ? questionna-t-il doucement.

\- Tu as 24h, Obi-Wan, ensuite, nous devrons organisé l'équipe entière qui sera chargé de sa protection.

\- Merci, maîtres. » s'inclina Obi-Wan respectueusement.

.

.

* * *

Il n'avait pas perdu de temps. Il envoya un rapide message à Anakin pour le prévenir qu'il se rendait chez le Chancelier en urgence à propos d'une mission, qu'il ne précisa pas. Connaissant son emploi du temps, Obi-Wan se rendit sans attendre au Sénat. La veille, il avait aidé son amant à rédiger un discours pour la prochaine session sénatoriale, il savait donc que Sheev serait déjà présent à son lieu de travail.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau de fonction du Chancelier, situé au pied de la rotonde du Sénat, permettant à Palpatine de se préparer avant chaque session. Il ne fut pas surpris d'être accueilli par deux gardes rouges à l'entrée qui veillaient sur la porte.

« Bonjour, messieurs, je souhaite parler au Chancelier. »

Avant même que les gardes ne puissent répondre, la porte s'ouvrit laissant sortir Sly Moore, l'une des conseillères de Sheev. Obi-Wan ne l'avait que très peu connu, il la connaissait de nom et de loin, mais n'avait jamais parlé à l'Umbarienne au regard froid. Elle s'avança vers lui, l'obligeant à reculer de quelques pas, continuant de le fixer, l'expression de marbres.

« Je suis Sly Moore, la Chef cabinet du Chancelier Palpatine, vous ne devriez pas être ici, il a demandé à ne pas être dérangé, dit-elle d'un ton glacial.

\- Dites-lui que c'est urgent, rétorqua Obi-Wan de même.

\- Rien n'est plus urgent que le sénat lui-même. Le Chancelier se prépare pour parler au Sénat, il n'a guère le temps pour de futilité. »

Le Jedi eut la net impression que l'Umbarienne ne l'aimait guère, il ne serait pas surpris d'ailleurs qu'elle soit au courant de leur relation et qu'elle ne le tolérait pas. Mais il n'aurait pas le temps de revoir Sheev dans la journée et il n'avait que 24h pour donner sa réponse au Conseil, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il préférait néanmoins avoir une discussion avec le responsable de ce choix qui lui avait été proposé.

« Est-il au courant que le chevalier Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi est ici ? lâcha-t-il en lui tenant tête.

\- Peu importe qui vous êtes, cela ne change pas la situation, il n'a pas besoin de vous. »

Le jeune homme tressaillit en entendant ces derniers mots si dures, qui le toucha plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il serra les poings, ne comprenant pas l'animosité de la conseillère. Il n'avait rien fait contre elle.

« Sachez que je sais qui vous êtes et que je vous connais, je suis au courant de vos dons de manipulation, de vos charmes et votre hypocrisie, poursuivit-elle en le surprenant, mais ça ne marche pas pour moi, vous êtes indésirable et inutile, vous êtes un poids pour le Chancelier Palpatine, vous le rendez faible et vulnérable, n'avez-vous pas pensé une seule seconde que vous le mettez en danger constamment ?

\- Je…ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? déglutit-il perdant peu à peu sa confiance.

\- Vous le savez très bien, Jedi. Votre présence à ses cotés est malsaine et l'empêche de se concentrer sur sa véritable fonction première. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord ? »

Le Jedi hocha doucement la tête, incapable de répondre à l'Umbarienne, qui s'approcha plus près de lui et lui attrapa le menton. Sous le choc, il ne réagit pas, croisant les yeux blancs, toujours perturbé par ses paroles qui lui paraissaient si vraies. C'était une pensée qu'il n'avait jamais confié à Sheev et l'entendre de la bouche de Sly Moore était encore plus difficile à admettre. Ainsi, il n'était pas le seul à réfléchir sur sa position auprès du Chancelier.

« Maintenant, partez et n'empêchez pas le Chancelier de faire son travail. »

.

* * *

.

Sheev était ravi, la session au sénat s'est très bien passé et il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il était retourné à son bureau privé, pour à nouveau se plonger dans les multiples lois et nouvelles réglementations, à propos d'innombrables problèmes que la Galaxie ne cessait de lui donner jour après jour.

Il se rappela de féliciter et remercier son amant pour le discours, très bien écrit et bien rédigé, qu'il avait fait pour aujourd'hui. Obi-Wan avait toujours été bon avec les mots et cela l'avait aidé pour aujourd'hui. Il se promit de lui offrir un cadeau un peu plus tard quand il aura le temps.

L'après-midi commença comme à son habitude, réunion avec ses collaborateurs et lectures de rapport d'ambassadeurs de plusieurs systèmes. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à une visite aussi tôt de Mace Windu, qui, à sa grande surprise, était venu seul, sans le vieux maître.

« Maître Windu, je suis surpris de vous voir aujourd'hui, salua-t-il en lui désignant un fauteuil.

\- Cela n'était pas prévu, Chancelier, en vérité, je viens en tant que… »

Pour la toute première fois, Sheev découvrit un maître Jedi hésitant et confus. Il était intrigué de ce que Mace allait lui dire . Il avait toujours détesté le Korun depuis son entrée en politique, jusqu'à qu'il défende son amant et qu'il décide de garder leur secret. Oh, il ne l'aimait toujours pas mais le tolérait un peu plus, pour le bien d'Obi-Wan.

« Je viens en tant qu'ami, inspira Windu en grimaçant.

Cette perspective ne le plaisait guère et cela dégoutait un peu Sheev d'être amicale avec le Jedi.

\- Du moins, en tant qu'ami d'Obi-Wan, rectifia-t-il rapidement, je souhaite que l'on travaille toujours étroitement avec le sénat et que cela en reste là. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'une telle relation influence votre politique et la nôtre.

\- Bien sûr, maître Windu, cela va de soi, approuva Sheev profondément soulagé, mais que vient faire le Jedi Kenobi ?

\- Il a refusé de faire partie de votre garde rapprochée pour le mariage Organa. »

Le cœur du Sith s'arrêta, digérant avec difficulté ces mots. Il était persuadé qu'Obi-Wan accepterait sans problème, ou du moins, viendrait lui faire part de son choix avant d'en parler au Conseil ! Mais l'apprendre ainsi de cette manière, sans qu'il n'est pu discuter, convaincre son amant était difficile à avaler. Il n'avait pas eu de chances de le persuader d'accepter, ni d'influencer son choix.

« C'est…inattendu, souffla-t-il après un silence.

\- Je suis tout aussi surpris que vous, Chancelier, n'importe quel Jedi aurait accepté d'être en charge de votre protection.

\- Vous a-t-il expliquer pourquoi ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- Il n'a pas donné de raisons. »

L'irritation monta soudainement. Qu'est ce qui allait pas avec Obi-Wan ? Jusqu'à présent, c'était le grand amour, le relation était quasi-parfaite, si on ne comptait pas l'incident avec Anakin, et jamais son petit ami n'avait exprimé une opposition quelconque.

« Je souhaiterai lui parler…

\- Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible, Obi-Wan est parti avec son padawan pour une mission de trois jours. Nous organisons l'équipe dès demain et…

\- Alors je n'irai pas à ce mariage, coupa-t-il sans équivoque.

\- Pardon ? »


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan ne s'attendait certainement pas à être rappelé aussi vite au Temple. L'appel urgent de Mace avait même dérouté Anakin qui en comprenait pas du tout pourquoi tout à coup, on leur demandait de revenir alors qu'ils venaient tous juste de décoller.

C'est donc assez agacé et nerveux que le jeune Jedi se rendit à la Salle du Conseil. Il était prêt à exprimer son mécontentement face à cette imprévue. Suivant son maître légèrement courroucé, Anakin n'avait même pas osé le questionner sur le revirement de leur journée. Mace n'avait rien dit d'autres que _« Revenez immédiatement au Temple, c'est un ordre. »_ Et en bons petits Jedi, ils avaient donc rappliqué. C'était bien la première fois que le Padawan voyait Obi-Wan perdre son calme.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle du Conseil, ce fut des visages graves et inquiets qui les accueillirent, si pour Anakin, c'était habituel, pour Obi-Wan cela l'était moins. Généralement, il planait un atmosphère de paix et de tranquillité.

« Maîtres, s'inclina Obi-Wan froidement, j'espère que vous nous avez fait revenir pour une urgence. »

Mace Windu haussa les sourcils devant le ton du Jedi, qui le matin même paraissait plus détendu. Mais il pouvait le comprendre, n'importe qui aurait trouvé ça irrespectueux de l'être rappelé aussi vite. A ses cotés, Anakin paraissait mal à l'aise, il n'était pas habitué à un Obi-Wan aussi peu chaleureux.

« Chevalier Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker, déclara Mace en parlant au nom de ses confrères, vous allez devoir vous préparer pour accompagner le Chancelier au mariage Organa. »

A ses mots, Obi-Wan cligna des yeux, restant sans voix pendant quelques secondes. Le retournement de situation était inattendue. Pour Anakin, c'était un honneur. Protéger le Chancelier était une mission digne d'un maître Jedi, cependant quand il jeta un œil à son maître, il vit qu'il n'était pas aussi heureux que lui.

« Pardon ? Mais pourquoi ? J'avais refusé de…

\- Vous n'avez pas le choix, coupa Mace rapidement, le Chancelier insiste pour que vous soyez désigné pour cette mission.

\- Lui avez-vous dit que seuls les maîtres Jedi devraient…

\- Il n'est pas interdit pour le Chancelier Palpatine de choisir quels Jedi seraient envoyés pour une mission, l'apaisa Plo Koon, l'ancien Chancelier Finis Valorum a demandé plusieurs fois à ce que Maître Jinn soit envoyé à certaines missions particulières. »

Obi-Wan se mordit les lèvres, en se demandant si les autres membres du conseil étaient au courant de leur relation, mais à leurs regards, il finit par comprendre que non, seuls Mace Windu et Maître Yoda le regardaient avec insistance, attendant certainement une réaction de sa part.

« Quelque chose vous dérange ? demanda Maître Mundi inquiet.

\- Non. J'ignorai que l'on pouvait accorder un caprice du Chancelier.

\- Ce n'est pas un caprice, Obi-Wan, dit le Céréen, il est tout à fait légitime pour le Chancelier de choisir qui ira l'accompagner. Il est vrai que habituellement, c'est l'un d'entre nous qui sommes affectés à sa protection, mais il est dans son droit. »

Le jeune Jedi saisissait peu à peu la démarche soudaine de cette réunion, alors que le matin même, cela se déroulait en privée. Rendre la mission officielle pour Obi-Wan l'empêchait de refuser. En fait, il n'avait plus le choix, c'était le Conseil qui l'envoyait et non une demande personnelle du Chancelier. Comment en si peu de temps, Windu et Yoda avaient brusquement changé d'avis ?

« Qui d'autres nous accompagnera ? s'enquit Obi-Wan en cachant son irritation.

\- Maître Mundi dirigera la mission, fit Mace.

Le concerné hocha la tête, l'expression bienveillante. Le jeune Jedi soupira intérieurement, quelque peu rassuré que ce ne soit pas Yoda ou Windu. Il aurait été mal à l'aise d'être accompagné de l'un d'eux qui n'ignorait la relation étroite qu'il entretenait avec Sheev.

Certes, il devra se faire plus discret avec Mundi, mais au moins, il éviterait que Sheev ne se permette quelques libertés.

« 5 jours, nous te laissons pour te préparer, engagea Maître Yoda, ensuite vous partirez.

\- Je croyais que ce serait dans une semaine ?

\- Le Chancelier Palpatine souhaiterait partir plus tôt, l'informa Mace.

\- As-tu d'autres questions ? fit Mundi.

\- Non, ce sera tout. »

En fait, il avait beaucoup de questions, mais cela ne concernait que les deux maîtres _– traîtres-_ du Conseil, mais il savait que même en obtenant des réponses, rien ne changera sa situation. Il n'hésita pas à leur fusiller du regard avant de quitter la salle, précipitamment, refusant de rester plus longtemps dans ce lieu qui l'avait condamné.

Anakin peinait à clopiner derrière lui, confus du comportement anormal de son maître, avec qui il n'avait plus échangé depuis qu'ils avaient reposé pied au Temple. Obi-Wan ne semblait guère se soucier du padawan qui le suivait, trop perdu dans ses pensées.

« Maître, pourquoi êtes-vous en colère ? lâcha l'apprenti en se mettant s'avancer devant lui.

Obi-Wan manifesta sa surprise face à l'intervention soudaine de l'adolescent. Visiblement, il avait oublié qu'il était le maître de ce dernier. Anakin roula les yeux, devant l'air hésitant du plus âgé.

\- Pour rien, marmonna le Jedi, rien qui ne te concerne, Padawan.

\- Je pensais que vous serez heureux.

\- Pourquoi je serai heureux ?

\- Eh bien, parce qu'on sera en mission avec le Chancelier. »

Anakin vit son maître se mordre les lèvres et accélérait le pas, signe que cela le gênait et qu'il ne partageait pas son enthousiasme.

« J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

\- Cette mission est une mauvaise idée, le conseil n'aurait jamais dû accepter le caprice de She…du chancelier, dénonça Obi-Wan en s'arrêtant.

\- Comment ça ? se figea-t-il arquant un sourcil.

\- Il ne m'a pas choisi parce que je suis le meilleur Jedi du Temple, il m'a choisi parce qu'il veut que je vienne avec lui…ça le mets en danger, je ne suis pas…adapté à cette mission.

\- C'est faux, maître ! protesta le Padawan, n'importe qui ici vous dirait que vous êtes le meilleur !

\- Tu es subjectif.

\- Le Chancelier vous fait confiance, il est prêt à vous donner sa vie, à vous la confier ! C'est normal qu'il vous ait choisi !

\- Il ne devrait pas, maugréa Obi-Wan, il est Chancelier, il dirige la République, il ne devrait pas confier sa vie à un Jedi aussi peu expérimenté qu'un membre du Conseil.

\- Maître, vous êtes un grand Jedi, un des meilleurs, ne vous dénigrez pas de la sorte. »

Obi-Wan baissa les yeux, incapable de croire les mots rassurants de l'adolescent qui ne savait quoi dire pour le persuader de ses compétences.

« Et quand bien même, le Chancelier vous ait choisi par amour, peut être qu'il vaut que ce soit quelqu'un qui l'aime, qui le protège. Imaginez qu'il parte avec des membres du conseil, ne seriez-vous pas inquiet ?

\- Bien sur que oui, mais je ferai confiance à nos confrères, Anakin !

\- Vraiment ? fit Anakin en croisant les bras le ton ironique.

\- Les membres du Conseil ont toute ma confiance, déclara Obi-Wan avec détermination.

Anakin releva les sourcils, le fixant longuement, montrant à son maître qu'il n'y croyait pas. Ce dernier, embarrassé, finit par se détourner de lui et reprit leur marche.

« Je ne vous crois pas, maître.

\- Ça suffit, Anakin.

\- Vous niez quelque chose d'évident, maître.

\- Je ne nie pas.

\- Vous ne m'avez jamais appris à mentir, maître. »

A nouveau, Obi-Wan interrompit leur marche et se tourna vers l'adolescent, lâchant un long soupir, tout en se frottant les tempes.

« D'accord, oui, je serai inquiet, mais…cela reste quand même une mauvaise idée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il a une République à diriger et qu'il ne devrait pas perdre son temps avec moi. »

Pour le coup, le jeune garçon ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse et alors qu'il s'apprêta à demander des éclaircissements, Obi-Wan poursuivit leur chemin et il remarqua alors qu'il n'était pas loin de leur quartier, ainsi ils pourraient se poser et parler plus calmement.

Cependant, quand les deux Jedi entrèrent dans leur appartement, un individu à la robe sombre et imposante les attendait. Anakin qui ne l'avait pas toute de suite vu, percuta le dos d'Obi-Wan qui s'était figé au seuil du salon. C'est lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, qu'il reconnut le Chancelier, debout au milieu de leur salon.

« Chancelier ? s'étonna l'adolescent.

\- Bonjour, mes chers amis, sourit chaleureusement Sheev Palpatine les bras ouverts, bienvenue chez vous. »

Anakin était sur le point de répondre mais Obi-Wan le devança, se dirigeant vers le politicien.

« Sheev, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? s'écria-t-il légèrement agacé.

\- Je suis venu te parler.

\- Je croyais que tu étais occupé ? Maintenant, tu as même le temps de traverser Coruscant pour venir au Temple ? En plus, illégalement !

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois, Obi-Wan, releva Sheev en grinçant les dents.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici !

\- Je suis encore libre de mes mouvements, mon cher.

L'adolescent se sentit soudainement en trop. La tension entre les deux hommes étaient inhabituelles, voire tendues. Il sentait que plus les secondes avançaient, moins il n'avait envie de savoir où cette conversation allait mener. Il hésitait même à partir.

Comme s'il avait deviné sa pensée, Palpatine se tourna vers lui.

« Anakin, tu devrais faire un tour, je dois parler à ton maître.

\- Oh, euh, d'accord, consentit-il en reculant vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Attend, mon garçon, l'arrêta Sheev en lui tendant un disque de donnée, prend cette puce de crédit et achète toi ce que tu veux.

\- Quoi ? Vraiment ? souffla le Padawan avec un large sourire.

\- Oui.

\- Génial, merci beaucoup, Chancelier. »

Avant même qu'Obi-Wan n'ait pu ajouter son grain de sel, Anakin fila en quatre vitesses, laissant le couple seul.

Le Jedi lança un regard furibond au politicien, qui lui adressa uniquement un sourire moqueur, ses yeux pétillants d'amusement.

« Tu ne devrais pas gâter Anakin de la sorte.

\- C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour t'avoir pour quelques heures.

\- Quelques heures ? Je ne pense pas. Retourne immédiatement au Sénat. »

Obi-Wan repoussa Sheev, qui s'était approché pour l'enlacer. Il fut décontenancé de percevoir la soudaine froideur de son amant.

« En plus, tu n'aurais jamais du me recommander pour ta protection, ajouta-t-il en serrant les dents.

\- Nous n'aurons pas la chance de partir en vacances dans un lieu paradisiaque, mon cher, le mariage Organa était le prétexte idéal pour t'emmener avec moi.

\- Et ta protection ? Sheev, tu te rends à un évènement officiel où toute la Galaxie est au courant de ton déplacement, tu penses que c'est sans danger, que tu dois prendre ta sécurité à la légère ? Et la seule chose qui t'intéresse, c'est de passer des vacances avec moi ?

\- J'ai confiance en toi, trésor, je sais que je ne risque rien à tes côtés, assura-t-il doucement, est-ce que cela te dérange tant que ça de passer quelques jours avec moi ailleurs que sur Coruscant ? Est-ce pour cela que tu as refusé ? »

Il avait dit cela sur un ton triste et des yeux larmoyants, un visage chagriné, qui ne laissa pas indifférent Obi-Wan, qui se sentit soudainement coupable de voir son compagnon si désolé. Sheev savait comment jouer sur la sensibilité de son négociateur adoré. 

« Non…ce n'est pas…bien sur que je rêverai de passer du temps ailleurs avec toi, Sheev…bredouilla-t-il qui perdait peu à peu son irritation, c'est juste que…tu es Chancelier, tu ne dois pas…tu ne dois pas être déconcentré de ta fonction à cause de moi. Je ne me sens pas assez fort, assez expérimenté pour te protéger…

\- Oh, trésor, tu te sous-estimes beaucoup trop, minauda Sheev en le prenant dans ses bras.

Cette fois, Obi-Wan se laissa faire, acceptant ce câlin affectueux, se fondant dans l'étreinte agréable de son petit ami.

« Tu es le meilleur Jedi que j'ai connu, mon amour, je sais que je serai en sécurité avec toi.

\- Sheev…l'amour rend aveugle, si…s'il t'arrive quelque chose, je me le pardonnerai jamais.

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien, déclara-t-il, que te dit la Force, mon Obi-Wan ?

\- Je déteste quand tu me demandes ça…marmonna-t-il en enfouissant son nez dans son cou.

\- Si tu n'as pas de « _mauvais pressentiment_ », c'est que la Force est donc d'accord avec ça.

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça, Sheev ! gémit le Jedi.

\- Peut être bien, mais si c'est une façon pour moi de te convaincre… »

Le Chancelier l'embrassa langoureusement, glissant ses mains sous ses vêtements, l'explorant à même la peau. Devinant, vers quel terrain cela allait, Obi-Wan lui attrapa les bras, l'arrêtant dans son élan.

« Non, Sheev ! Non ! haleta-t-il les joues rouges en s'écartant, non, retourne à ton bureau. C'est là que tu devrais être. »

Le politicien ne s'attendait pas à être repoussé de la sorte. Ses traits se durcirent, confus du comportement soudainement renfermé de l'autre homme.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Obi ?

\- Tu perds du temps à venir me voir, Sheev, je suis une gêne, je t'empêche de faire ton travail correctement, tu devrais pas être dérangé à cause de moi, la République a besoin de toi et…

\- Cela suffit, Obi-Wan, qu'est ce qui te prend ? l'interrompit-il ne voulant pas entendre plus, je suis venu pour toi et toi seul, et voilà comment tu m'accueilles ? Tu me rabaisses et tu prétends que je fais mal mon travail, que la République est dirigé par un homme négligent, c'est cela ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non !

\- C'est exactement, ce que tu es en train de dire, mon cher. Tu penses que le fait que je me soucie de toi, que je vienne te voir, que je te fréquente, est un frein dans mes fonctions de Chancelier ? C'est une insulte à mon égard. »

Obi-Wan déglutit, comprenant alors le point de vue de son amant. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait en tête, il n'avait pas tout pris en considération. La République n'a jamais été au sommet de sa gloire depuis que le Chancelier Palpatine avait pris ses fonctions, la paix était maintenue, de nombreux systèmes les avaient rejoints et le Sénat suivait les décisions prises par le Chef de la république. Tout allait pour le mieux. Dire à Sheev que leur temps passait ensemble était un inconvénient dans ses fonctions revenaient à remettre en question, l'état politique de la Galaxie.

« Si tu penses que mon amour pour toi fait de moi un mauvais Chancelier, alors…je préfère démissionner toute de suite, susurra son amant qui avait à nouveau réussi à le prendre dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme tressaillit lorsqu'il ressentit le souffle de Sheev dans son cou, le tirant de ses pensées.

\- Tu n'y penses pas ! s'exclama Obi-Wan sous le choc.

\- Et bien, je pourrais, tu sais, j'ai menacé Maître Windu de ne pas aller au Mariage Organa si tu n'étais pas là…

\- Sheev, c'est prendre en otage la République !

\- Parce que tu vaux la République, trésor. »

Sheev déposa des baisers sur sa nuque et une main réussit à se glisser dans le pantalon du jeune Jedi qui perdit peu à peu le combat face à son amant, qui connaissait par cœur les faiblesses de son corps.

« Blast, Sheev…ce n'était pas du tout…ce que j'avais prévu…balbutie Obi-Wan qui s'accrochait à la robe du Chancelier.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, mon Jedi adoré, moi…j'ai tout prévu. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le cas de Sly sera étudié plus tard, mais elle reviendra, promis. Je l'aime bien en fait. :D  
> Obi-Wan n'est pas du genre à dénoncer les gens et Sheev pense que Sly se fiche de son aventure amoureuse xD.


End file.
